A portal of adventure
by Herafiction
Summary: Superman comes across five superhumans. Are they freind or foe?
1. Chapter 1

**A portal of adventure**

**Chpt. 1 The event**

It was a glorious afternoon day in downtown Metropolis. Superman was flying over the city looking to see if any suspicious activity was going on.

As Superman flew over the Metropolis museum a large flash occurred. Superman covered his eyes to shield himself from the flashing light. After a moment to readjust his eyesight, he flew off to go see what the commotion was.

Superman landed on the ground to find 5 costumed bodies passed out on the street. They were all radically different. One was in a blue skin tight jumpsuit, The one next to him was in a yellow jumpsuit with black vertical stripes on the shoulders and arms. In the middle of them was a shorter woman in a orange power suit with a open helmet. To her right were two men. One was dressed in a black cloak with long flowing blonde hair. The man next to her was a more dirty blonde wearing a black hoodie with normal jeans.

As superman approached the bodies the power suit on the woman started to beep "Danger! Powerful opponent approaching! Danger! Powerful opponent approaching! Activating backup power." With that lines on the suit started to glow. The woman sprung up and gave a loud battle cry.

Superman looked at the woman in awe. "Well its not the strangest thing I've seen." He then offered him a handshake. "Hello there. Can I assist you in any way?" The woman turned to him. She took his hand. She then flipped Superman over her. Crashing him into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**A portal of adventure**

**Ch. 2**

Superman laid on the ground from his surprise attack for a few seconds. After the few seconds he springs back onto his feet. He then wiped the ruble from his shoulders. "So I'll just assume, that you aren't here on friendly terms."

As she thought she had knocked him out, the woman was trying to assist the man in the hoodie who was knocked out. When she heard the sound of his voice. She turned around and went after him again. This time she opened with a swing, a punch aimed towards his face.

Superman easily caught the punch. "Why don't we start with your name?" Superman had a hard time holding her back.

The woman was showing a struggle too stand her ground, against superman. "T-the names Heavy Hitter." She swung her other fist to hit his head. Only to be caught by his other hand.

High above the Coast City, two robots were fighting each other. Both of them were moving at speeds that couldn't be matched by most humans. On the right was a robot made of pure white, and the robot he was fighting was pure black.

As he had a moment to recover, the white robot, took a look around his surroundings. "Shade, halt! I fear that flash may have been more than a distraction."

As he finishes this sentence the black robot punches him directly in the face. "You talk to much Prism!" He flew towards the other robot. Grabbing his face before he got to close to the city. "We get the people involved. We get the heroes involved, and this is between you and me!" He threw the white robot into the air, and as he did this, he was grabbed by a green hand. "What the!"

The hand turned him around to look at the source of who was holding him. He was turned around to see a man in a green jumpsuit. It looked like the hand was coming from his ring. "I believe I'm the, the. The names, Hal Jordan. Green lantern officer of sector 2814."

Shade then broke out of the hand. "Foolish human. No mortal can defeat me!" Shade charged fist first at the man in the green jumpsuit.

Back over at the fight between Superman and Heavy Hitter. The two were going at it. Fists hitting fists, as well as the other person. "I gotta say Mr.S. You're the second toughest person I ever fought."

Superman flew a bit back for some breathing room. He was worried, this fighter could match his own strength. "Well it looks like you two are having fun." Superman and Heavy both drew there attention to the voice. As it seemed the man in the hoodie and the woman in the robe had awoken. "But now its time to go."


End file.
